Overleg gebruiker:Libertaanse voetbalbond
Hallo, welkom bij Wikistad! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Gebruiker:Libertaanse voetbalbond pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Pierius Magnus (Overleg) sep 27, 2009 09:47 :Leuk een nieuwe gebruiker tegen te komen! Welkom! :P Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 10:00 (UTC) ::Grapjas xP --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:01 (UTC) Haha! :) Zo, een schone en nieuwe lei, een voetbalbond is leuker dan een dode geest en onthoudt: "Voetbal is oorlog!" Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 10:05 (UTC) Accepteren sponser Luister, de league is van TahR en mij en alleen wij kunnen sponsers aan nemen, ik vraag me af waarom je weer zo dom bent terug te komen en alles weer te veranderen, waarschijnlijk puur gewoon weer om mij irriteren sep 27, 2009 10:15 (UTC) :Ehm, nee. Jullie zijn nog steeds sponsors. Maar dat maakt jullie niet de Libertaanse voetbalbond. Jullie financiëren het alleen maar voor publiciteit. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:17 (UTC) ::Euh nee dat maken we zelf uit sep 27, 2009 10:19 (UTC) :::Wie denk je dat je bent :)) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:19 (UTC) ::::Jillids, wie anders sep 27, 2009 10:21 (UTC) ::::::Ik zie echter alleen iemand die denkt stoer te kunnen doen achter een pc, maar werkelijk niets betekent IRL. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:22 (UTC) :::::::Gulukkig voor ons komen we daar niet achter, ik hoef namelijk niet zo'on kutkind als jij te ontmoeten sep 27, 2009 10:24 (UTC) ::::::::Gelukkig*, zo'n*. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:25 (UTC) Kom op mensen! Kalm aan! Jillids: overleggen! En ik vind het laag dat je me achter zijn rug om vraagt hem te blokkeren - iets wat ik natuurlijk niet zal doen! Vergeet niet: ik heb zijn IP ge-unblokkeert. Weet je waarom? Omdat we mensen zoals hem nodig hebben. Leven in de brouwerij heet dat! Tegen heilige huisjes aanschoppen en egos aanpakken! Die mensen hebben we nodig. :) Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 10:26 (UTC) :Ego's aanpakken, een grotere ego als hem is er niet, bovendien heeft hij een paar van de helige huisjes gemaaakt sep 27, 2009 10:27 (UTC) Ik zeg ook niet dat hij er zelf geen is. Maar jij bent er ook één. En ik óók! En hoe eerder we dat toegeven en eerlijk met elkaar praten, en netjes, en beleefd, hoe eerder we er uitkomen. Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 10:30 (UTC) Teams We hebben nu 4 of 5 teams? Doet er mss één niet meer mee nu? Ik heb gisteren FC Molenbeek opgericht. Ik ben er niet erg handig in moet ik zeggen, ik hoop dat je me misschien een beetje op weg wilt helpen? Leuk, trouwens, dat jullie dit allemaal zo professioneel aanpakken nu! Is dit iets wat jullie elk jaar doen, of beginnen jullie nou pas? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 10:54 (UTC) :Vorig jaar mee begonnen. Ik wil best helpen, alleen ik moet nu binnen 3 min. gaan. Jillids is uit de competitie gestapt. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:55 (UTC) Hoezo is Jillids uit de competie gestapt? Was FC Wikistad van hem dan. En wat denk je: is FC Molenbeek een kanshebber? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 10:57 (UTC) ::De eerste wedstrijd heeft iedereen theoretisch gelijke kansen. Als je die wint, heb je de volgende wedstrijd weer méér kans om te winnen, etc, zo is het systeem. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:59 (UTC) Is een goede doelman of aanvaller of verdediger ook handig? Als ik een speler van wereldklasse aantrek naar mij team, vergoot dat dan hier ook mijn kansen? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 11:06 (UTC) Naam Ty voor het veranderen van de naam, ik vind hem ook veel beter nu! Smart LLC klinkte gewoon niet.. ;) sep 27, 2009 11:09 (UTC) :Ja maar ik niet en ik heb het opgericht, ik vind dit echt zwaar klote wat hebben jullie tegen mij, ik richt iets op en dat kan niet allemaal geweizigt worden zonder toestemming, jij hebt die naam bedacht en ik vond het prima maar niet leuk, als jij het een rare naam vind waarom bedenk jij hem dan sep 27, 2009 11:39 (UTC) ::Omdat ik toch de LLC in de naam wou hebben. By the way, niet alleen jij hebt het opgericht.. jij kwam met het idee voor de 2e Wli! League, ik kwam met het idee voor een totaal nieuwe league.. En we hebben niks tegen jou. Jij eerder wat tegen ons. ::Je denkt zeker dat wij wat tegen jou hebben, maar aangezien jij gewoon ook zwaar klote doet tegen Bucu, GD2 enzo gaat je reputatie ook naar de knoppen. Dan moet je niet gaan verwachten dat iedereen je nog poeslief gaat behandelen. Ik weet niet hoe het komt dat jij ineens op de scheldtoer gaat maar als het echt niet ophoudt.. tsja, dan maar een blok he ;) Het maakt niet uit of je vertrekt dan, het is je eigen keus maar dan moet je er wel bij denken dat je het zelf hebt verpest.. sep 27, 2009 11:45 (UTC) Jillids, kalm aan nou! Ik las dat er in 2008 ook al een competitie was die zo heete als die nu. Twee verschillende competities is verwarrend en continuiteit is alleen maar beter! Maak je niet druk. Zoveel werk heb je er niet van gehad of wel, het was volgens mij een vrij kleine pagina. :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 11:43 (UTC) :Dat was de Wli! League, maar die is nu ook hernoemd naar Libertan League 2008.. sep 27, 2009 11:45 (UTC) ::Ik scheld niet voor niks, ik heb niks tegen jullie, behalve tegen bucu, dat omdat hij dit soort dingen doet sep 27, 2009 11:46 (UTC) :::Je scheldt WEL voor niks. De Tweede Wereldoorlog is toch ook opgelost met normale woorden (oid). In elk geval, je kan ook gewoon normale woorden gebruiken. Schelden helpt niks, kwetst en helpt je reputatie naar de maan. (Dan kan Maanmeis hem ff terug meenemen :D) sep 27, 2009 11:50 (UTC) :::Oké, Jillids, maar opnieuw: waarom met zware beweringen komen dat bucu (en tahr ook, volgens jou) je willen "pakken". Goed, misschien had wat overleg of zelfs een stemming gemogen ivm met de naamsverandering, maar ik denk dat dan sowieso een boel mensen gekozen hadden voor de nieuwe -reclamevrije- naam. Echocho sep 27, 2009 11:49 (UTC) ::::Nou, ik moet wel zeggen dat we vorig jaar de Wli! League hadden, wat nu de Libertan League 2008 is, maar Wli! was ook reclame voor een bedrijf en daar zeurde niemand over. ;) sep 27, 2009 11:51 (UTC) :::::Wat je denk ik niet snapt is dat het gewoon van een bedrijf is, in nederland heb je ook jupiler league omdat jupiler gewoon hoofdsponser is, daar mogen jullie niks over zeggen alleen een verzoek doen sep 27, 2009 11:52 (UTC) Jep. Ik denk dat de meeste mensen (inclusief ikke :P) een neutrale naam voor zo'n league leuker vinden! Niet vervelende bedoelt. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 11:53 (UTC) :::::Beter laat dan nooit dan, lol, maar om zoiets relatief klein als een naamsverandering gaat het ook niet. Daarom dat ik het nog zo jammer vind dat erover geruzied wordt, al kan ik Jillids wel voor een klein stuk begrijpen (een artikel blijft altijd een beetje jouw kindje :)), maar daarom keur ik gescheld nog niet goed. Echocho sep 27, 2009 11:54 (UTC) Nee, schelden moeten we inderdaad niet goedkeuren. Zo moet je ook niet met elkaar om willen gaan. En nu iets heel anders: hoeveel zou ik voor Ferdi Berghop kunnen vragen? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 12:04 (UTC) Wedstrijden Je zou de wedstrijden elke zondag regelen, weet je nog? Het is nu 18.00; de wedstrijden van de Libertan League 2009 zijn begonnen! :) Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 16:00 (UTC) :Idd, maar vanwege een storing zullen de gegevens morgenmiddag pas bekend gemaakt worden xP Hierbij mijn excuses. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 19:17 (UTC) ::Lol, "storingen".. sep 27, 2009 19:25 (UTC) ::bwc) Vooruit, ik ga nu proberen de scores neer te zetten. Heeft Molenbeek al een logo? --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 19:25 (UTC) :::Ik zie het nergens, dus ik denk niet. Zet gewoon een lelijke F, een lelijke C en een lelijke M neer. Dat is ook iets :D sep 27, 2009 19:27 (UTC) ::::Wil jij dat doen? :P --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 19:28 (UTC) :::::Ik ben niet gespecialiseerd in lelijke logo's. sep 27, 2009 19:32 (UTC) Random berekenen Je berekent random de punten van de teams... en wie die maken ook. Maar IRL is het zo dat bepaalde "goede" spelers de meeste doelpunten maken: hier maakt iedere speler in wezen even veel. Dat is niet logisch. Mijn elftal heeft de beste keeper van de competitie, maar slechts één goede aanvaller. Logischerwijs zou ik minder doelpunten maken, maar ook weinig tegen krijgen. Houdt je rekenprogramma'tje ook rekening met betere en slechtere spelers bij verschillende clubs? FC Molenbeek heeft nu geen enkele echt goede speler en toch doen ze het goed. Terwijl VV Magnus Réal Sportas en Contra United beiden een aantal goede spelers hebben (Ferdi Berghop, Ali Poelstra, Anne van der Bruggen). Als alle spelers even goed zijn is er toch ook geen nut in de transfers, of wel dan? Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 16:04 (UTC) :Ik vind, btw, dat je het verder uitstekend doet hoor - ik zou het je niet nadoen! :) Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 16:05 (UTC) :bwc)Nee, geen rekening met betere of slechtere spelers. Maar ik hou wel rekening met de plaats waarop ze staan: de aanvallers hebben 2x zoveel kans als de middenvelders om te scoren, de middenvelders op hun beurt weer 2x zovel als de verdedigers (die ook wel eens naar voren gaan bij een corner). Een goede keeper betekent niet alles. Van der Sar krijgt toch ook doelpunten tegen? Misschien een blunder, misschien een slechte verdediging? Transfers... mjawel, het is gwn leuk :P om de naam van je club wat op te krikken. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 16:07 (UTC) Hmmm... in dat geval doe ik mijn twee topspelers meteen van de hand... :) Vind het wel jammer. Best een domper dat elke speler exact even goed is, saai ook. Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 16:10 (UTC) :Mja, theoretisch wel. Maar als je wil kan ik ervoor zorgen dat Poelstra de meeste goals maakt (van je team). Dat zal de score echter niet beïnvloeden. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 16:14 (UTC) Zorg maar dat Ali Poelstra bij Real Sportas en Ferdi Berghop bij Contra United de meeste treffers (50%) maken. Die zijn immers erg goed. Mijn keeper verkoop ik - die maakt immers geen doelpunten. Kun je dat regelen? Heeft verder geen invloed op het aantal doelpunten per team, enkel wie die doelpunten maakt. En omschrijf eens wat fabuleuze reddingen van Anne van der Bruggen! :) Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 17:29 (UTC) :OK, xP. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 17:33 (UTC) Mooi, mooi! Da's dan geregeld. Lol... :) Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 17:34 (UTC) Reminder Ik heb het stukje van de chat (het gescheld van Jillids) nu van je GP verwijderd - hoop dat je dat niet erg vind. Als je het er liever wel op hebt, zet het dan gerust terug. Maar ik krijg zo de indruk dat je hier louter bent om de voetballerij te organiseren en je doet het zo goed dat ik niet graag nieuwe ruzies zie oplaaien, ook al is Jillids vooralsnog weg. Vriendelijke groet, Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 17:41 (UTC) :C'est bien ;) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 17:42 (UTC) Top! Ik wist tot voor kort helemaal niet eens dat er hier voetbal toernooien gehouden werden! Vind het wel erg leuk om te zien hoe dat gaat. Heb jij het in de voorafgaande jaren ook georganiseerd? Oh, en denk je dat we na deze league meerdere kamioenschappen kunnen houden (met we bedoel ik: jij :P)? Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 17:46 (UTC) Daar vraag je me wat... :P --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 17:49 (UTC) :We zien wel hoe het loopt. Er gaat wel enorm veel geld in om inmiddels, via gokkerij in het Casino Splendiso. Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 17:50 (UTC) FC Molenbeek Ik heb eindelijk een logo voor mijn mooie Molenbeekse club FC Molenbeek ontworpen. Sorry dat ik er zo laat me ben en, ik weet, hij is lelijk, maar beter laat dan nooit! :) Hoe vind jet Stadion Molenbeek geworden? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 29, 2009 12:56 (UTC) :Maakt niets uit dat het lelijk is :P, als je maar een logo hebt. Het stadion vind ik een mooie aanwinst voor de Libertaanse sportwereld. Maar lijkt een beetje veel op een honkbalstadion xP --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 13:00 (UTC) Van honkbal weet ik totaal niks af. :D Ik vond het stadion zo wel redelijk "uniek"... Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 29, 2009 13:04 (UTC) Wil je meestemmen? Wil je meestemmen in het stemlokaal over de rechtenverdeling: wie krijgt geen rechten en wie wel? Het volk beslist. sep 29, 2009 17:36 (UTC) :Srry, ik kan niet stemmen in naam van de Libertaanse voetbalbond xP. Btw heb ik besloten om me enkel met voetbal bezig te houden. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 17:40 (UTC) ::Plzlpzlplzpzlpzlpzlpzlzplzpzl. Op het account van Bucu dan? We hebben je stem nodig (A) sep 29, 2009 17:41 (UTC) ::: Wat begrijp je niet: "Btw heb ik besloten om me enkel met voetbal bezig te houden" --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 17:42 (UTC) :::: De stemming is onzinnig. Blijkbaar voelen sommigen zich beter dan anderen? Of willen meer macht in handen hebben? :S --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 17:42 (UTC) :::::Nee, het gaat erom wie wek of wie niet volgens de mensen geschikt is.. sep 29, 2009 17:43 (UTC) Als je het niet voor Tahr wilt doen, doe het dan voor mij! Jij hebt me zelf bureaucraat en moderator gemaakt en nu willen ze me die rechten ontnemen, ondanks het feit dat ik me keurig heb gedragen! Doe het dan voor je voetbalkameraad en strijdmakker! :D 86.89.146.118 sep 29, 2009 17:44 (UTC) :Laat mensen in hemelsnaam in hun waarde Magnus.. sep 29, 2009 17:46 (UTC) Ik laat alle mensen in hun waarde. Ik ben beleefd, scheld niet en beledig niet. Ik doe enkele en alleen mijn best mensen te overtuigen voor mij te stemmen en dat is, in mijn positie, helemaal niet raar. 86.89.146.118 sep 29, 2009 17:50 (UTC) :In ieder geval, wil je aub inloggen? :P --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 17:51 (UTC) ::Laten we daar eerst idd mee beginnen, inlogegn :P sep 29, 2009 17:52 (UTC) :Zoals Bucu al zegt is dit een flutstemming... ;) Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 17:56 (UTC) ::Vind je. Maar even een vraag aan Bucurestean: is er iemand op deze wiki die de goede rechten heeft om bureaucraatrechten weg te halen ofzo? Gewoon een vraag. :P sep 29, 2009 17:57 (UTC) ::: Idd, kutstemming :P, de sfeer rot weer een beetje weg... - en jij hebt niet zomaar buro-rechten gekregen van mij? Dat heet hypocrisie. Tahr, nee, zulke rechten bestaan niet. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:00 (UTC) Bucu, kan niemand mijn rechten afnemen als bureaucraat? Hoe ben jij de jouwe dan verloren? Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 18:01 (UTC) ::::Bucu, dat vind ik dus ook, het stomste wat je ooit gedaan hebt... Anders was ie nu écht geblokkeerd, I mean it... Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 18:02 (UTC)